


Dream Patch

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from Tumblr: The Doctor ends up with dream patches on him, and Clara has to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Patch

Clara slept soundly in her own rooms as the Doctor prowled owlishly around the console. His boots clicked loudly on the metal floors of the upper level as he moved from one bookshelf to another. I should sleep, he kept thinking to himself, I really should. But he wasn't, he was up and about, wandering and wandering at loose ends. Since plucking her once again from her dull and boring life they'd travelled non-stop, one adventure to another, and now it was catching up to him. Clara certainly couldn't keep up this pace. She'd been in a deep sleep for hours so far and, estimating her breathing pattern and REM, hours more. 

And he couldn't sleep one second. 

Standing before one of his blackboards, a piece of chalk tumbling around and around in his fingers as he looked at the blank sheet of slate. He couldn't even put together enough of sequence of thoughts to work out basic calculations. The Doctor found himself crumbling the chalk in his hand until it was but a white powder. 'Bah,' He muttered and carelessly wiped his hand on his jacket leaving a streak of white powder on it. Back to his wandering he started rummaging through one of his many desk drawers and came across his tin of dream patches. Funny how Clara's name for them became the adopted name he was using now. 'Trance state,' He reminded himself. 

The Doctor took one out and held it in his fingers. A trance state. He had hours yet to pass before Clara would be up again and wanting to run off somewhere. His eyes turned towards the corridor that led to her room. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. Then he caught himself. No, he thought. Don't think that way. I'm not your boyfriend, Clara. His own words came back to haunt him. With her response he'd known that it would never happen the way he'd imagined it could be between them. So much has happened since then, could she ever change her mind? The Doctor shook his head as if he could wipe the thoughts from his mind. 

He had hours yet. 

Looking at the dream patch in his fingers he made his decision. His feet took him to his favourite leather arm chair and, removing his jacket, waist coat and his boots, he settled in to rest. As if already in a trance state he pressed the patch against his temple, he wanted it where it would have the most effect. 

His eyes opened and he was looking up at Clara. She stood there, a smile on her face as she looked at him. 

'Sorry, was sleeping.' His voice was slurred slightly, still sleepy.

'You needed to sleep. I left you be until you started to wake on your own. You should have said something, Doctor.'

'I don't need to sleep as much as you,' He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes leaving them reddened. 

'You're not invulnerable or infallible.' Clara reminded him. 'You're probably more human than you let on.' She rested her hands on the chair arms to lean forward over him.

This was odd, he thought to himself, to have her looking down at him. He gulped. As she leaned over him he could see down her top. Oh great lords, she's just gotten up herself. She's not fully dressed. She's, his brain did a funny thing then, making him stare directly at her naked cleavage. He couldn't draw his eyes from the sight. 

Soft, slender fingers on his cheek made him move his gaze up to her eyes. Clara still smiled but, he swallowed reflexively, it was sensual now. Idiot, he told himself. Sexual. Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze went to his groin. Where is your self control now, Doctor? He chided himself as he tried to recover himself, squeezing his eyes shut to stop looking at her breasts. 

Clara sensed what he was trying to do, 'Oh no you don't, Doctor. Not this time.' Her fingers were gentle but were more forceful than anything he'd ever battled against, making him open his eyes. Not just cleavage now, she'd loosened the tie of her dressing gown and it had fallen open. Her breasts looked even softer than he'd ever imagined them to be. The tint of her nipples darker but hard. He swallowed. I can't be doing this, his brain told him but his groin was telling him otherwise. His long fingers gripped the arms of his chair tightly, the knuckles turning white as he strained against his body's desire. 

'Not this time,' Her voice whispered against his ear and then her lips were tugging gently on his ear lobe. His reaction was to squeeze his fingers into the arms even tighter and the tightness in his groin grew. 'Lose control,' She whispered between soft sucks on his ear. 

'Can't,' He ground his teeth to resist the base urges that were washing over him.

'Lose,' Clara's voice was hypnotic in his ear and her breath was warm. 'Control.' She finished speaking and her lips found his. 

'Can't.' The Doctor gasped out before anything further he wanted to say, to deny himself, was lost in her mouth as she enveloped his mouth with hers. 

Lose control.

The grip of his hands on the chair released and his long fingers were gripping the edges of her dressing gown. The silky pink fabric gathered in his fingers as he pushed it down off her shoulders and then freeing her from it altogether. Her turn to groan as his hands, calloused fingertips rough against her soft skin and then teasing her hard nipples. 

No control.

Her fingers were unbuttoning his white shirt, pushing it apart for her to stroke his chest. He didn't want to stop kissing her but she pulled away from him to kiss his chest. Her brown hair draped over his fingers as he held her by the head, following her movement over his chest and then down towards his stomach. Her fingers were on his belt, loosening it and then his trousers were being unzipped. He held his breath as he lifted his hips up and she was dragging his clothes off him letting them drop to the floor. 

Out of control.

He grabbed her by the waist, dragging her onto his lap. One hand on his erection as he guided into her. Clara was purring in his ear as she sucked him again. Her hips were rocking against him at first counter to his thrusts and then, oh then they feel into sync. They were both eager and wanting and grinding together. Her moans were loud in his ear as she pressed her breasts against his chest. His long fingers held her steadily as he rose time and time again into her. Groans fell from his lips with each deep thrust. 

Gone.

The Doctor cried out as he released his pent up sexual urges inside her. His lips on her nipple, sucking hard and his hand dropped to between her legs, bringing her to orgasm. 

'Doctor!' The patch ripped from his temple. 

His eyes snapped open. Clara stood there, a shocked look on her face. His hand was gripping his spent member, his trousers soiled. Her eyes travelled from his crotch to his face, he was bright red from embarrassment. 'Maybe next time you should do that in your room. With the door closed. You make one hell of a noise when you masturbate.'

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've done an anon prompt. For whomever wanted it, hope it works for you.


End file.
